Goodbyes At The End Of The World
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Set in the final book. Dean-centric. Kinda angsty, barely any drama, hurt more than actual comfort and pretty much family-centric too.


**Title: Goodbyes At The End Of The World**

**From: Oliver Nocturne series**

**Main: Dean & his family**

**Rating: K- K+**

**Genres: Family, (slight) Angst, (possible) Hurt/Comfort, (a bit of) Drama**

* * *

It was morning. That worried Tammy Aunders. Her son is (as weird as it sounds) a zombie. Zombies were nocturnal. Nocturnal creatures should _not_ be in the sun. She wasn't _exactly_ sure of _what_ would happen if Dean got caught in the sunlight but she did _not_ want to find out.

So, as the rest of her family slowly awoke with the rising sun and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, it was only natural that her worry proceeded to skyrocket. They all seemed to take notice of her tense stance and worry-filled eyes.

"Mom?" Elizabeth started tentively, "What's wrong?" Pause. "It has something to do with _him_ doesn't it?" Nowadays, it seemed like most problems revolved around her older brother.

Her mother gave her a sad, understanding look but, before she could open her mouth to say something, the back door burst open. Screaming chickens came flying in which, kinda, caused some _humans_ to scream a bit in surprise and caused a minor panic. Then in came a stumbling Dean and a magenta haired girl.

Dean was hitting at his slightly smoking arm yelling "Hot! Hot! Hot!" over and over again. The girl seemed to be doing something slightly similar while brushing dust off of her clothes and checking to make sure she had all limbs intact. She was covered in dust and a few singe marks and looked a bit frazzled but, otherwise, she seemed to be fine.

Dean, unlike the girl (they had now deemed her a vampire- that is, if the pale skin, odd coloured hair and in general look was any indication), didn't look as fine. New areas of flesh had opened up, allowing more black, slightly clumpy (rank) blood to flow out-thankfully though, in small amounts. He was also covered in silver dust and carrying an axe (which they all- and by all I mean everyone but Kyle who though it was kind of cool- disapproved of slightly).

"Uh…Hi everyone…" Dean said after putting himself out and trying regain a bit of his fleeting dignity.

The vampire girl examined them all carefully with a slightly disapproving look. "Tch…" She finally voiced, crinkling her nose a bit and looking over at Dean. "So _this_ is your family huh minion?"

_Minion?_ And then it clicked. _Oh…So _this_ was the Lythia that they had heard of…_

Dean opted to ignore her and to keep his attention locked onto his family members, who had yet to even make a sound. "Guys?" Dean asked quietly.

Tammy was the first to snap out of the collective stupor they were all in as she rushed to Dean's aid- motherly instincts on overdrive.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom! Calm down! It's okay, I'm fine- really!" Dean insisted, trying to push back his worry-wart of a mother and her barrages of frantic questions such as 'What happened' and 'Where was he'. Through it all Mitch, Lythia, Kyle, Elizabeth just watched with a mix of emotions like worry, curiosity, bemusement, and slight wariness.

When Dean finally managed to pry his mother away from him he turned to face the rest of his family. "Hey…" he said.

"Hi." Kyle greeted, curiously looking over his older brother's new state with a bit of familiar disgust and a crinkle of his nose.

"Hello son." Mitch said, doing much the same as Kyle.

Elizabeth simply got straight to the point. "What happened to you?"

Dean winced slightly before giving them all a brief, slightly rough summary of the situation a hand. From the world's very much set expiration date to Emailie being back and everything beyond and in between. When he was done a tense silence hung about in the room his family looking a bit more than a little uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Tuesday isn't that far away…" Kyle mumbled mainly to himself as he shifted in his chair slightly.

Dean scratched the back of neck nervously. "Yeah… that's why we're all preparing to go to the Nexia and stuff…"

"If you're supposed to be preparing then why are you here?" Mitch asked, wincing slightly at how unintentionally harsh and cold that sounded.

Dean didn't seem to notice as he looked down at the floor and shifted nervously from foot to foot, the blotches on his face seeming to darken. "I came here because I…" his voice trailed off as he swallowed hard before continuing on. "I just wanted to say bye just in case, you know, the world gets destroyed." He let out a nervous laugh.

"But the world won't be destroyed, _right_?" Lizzie asked with a bit more than necessary force.

Dean glanced up at her quickly before returning his gaze to the floor, head shaking from side to side jerkily. "Well, you never really know." He rambled. "Demons, Architects, vampires… all that." He heard Lythia snort rather pompously from behind him but he ignored her as he continued on. "Anyways I just want you all to know that, well, um…" he chewed erratically his lower lip as his eyes squeezed shut tightly, "Thanks… f-for everything. I know that things have been hard for all of you since I, well, _died_ and came back and I know none of you had to do any of things you've done for me or make any of the sacrifices that you've made to accommodate me and I just want you to know that I _am_ grateful and thankful and… and I love you guys…"

Tammy's eyes watered as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Honey you don't have to thank us for that- we're your _family_. Yes things have been harder since," she paused to bit her lip, trying to find the right phrasing but coming up rather short, "Since the _incident_, but it's okay. We still, and always will, love you."

Dean continued to chew on his lip before quickly glancing back at Lythia who had been watching the entire scene on fold with a blank expression and emotionless eyes. When she saw Dean look back at her, they locked eyes. Something flashed across her face but as quick as it was there, it wasn't. "Hurry up with your mushy garbage already minion, we still have things to do." She hissed out icily, eyes as hard as granite.

Dean simply nodded as he turned back towards his family, trying his best to ignore the deep sadness and envy in her eyes he'd seen.

"So you have to go now?" Kyle asked. Dean nodded as he stepped away from them.

"Try to stop the world from being destroyed will you son?" Mitch said, a sad smile crossing his tired and withered features.

"Yeah, my friend has a birthday party coming up soon and his mom makes the best cookies- not that yours aren't awesome too mom!" Kyle said, making them all smile a bit at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Will do." Dean stated before lowering his voice to mutter under his breath, "Though if the world ended you wouldn't have to hide axes around the house anymore."

He didn't mean for them to hear- he really didn't- but of course they did anyways.

Elizabeth made a slightly strangled sound before choking out, eyes wide, "You knew?!"

Dean only nodded slightly again, glancing at her briefly with a look that clearly stated that he'd _always_ known before looking back at Lythia only to quickly return his gaze to the floor, feet shuffling away from them more. "I- _we_- should probably get going now… the Legion won't wait forever you know." He mumbled. "Not we really _have_ forever anyways…"

"Oh Dean…" Tammy sighed, eyes sad as she stared at her eldest son.

"Well, bye then. If the world doesn't end then I guess I'll see you guys eventually…maybe… I, uh, love you guys." He all but whispered as he turned, hurriedly trying to leave. He almost succeeded until Tammy's voice called out shakily.

"Dean."

He froze, turning his head back slightly to look at her. "Yeah mom?"

She took a deep breath while closing her eyes and, for a long, _painfully_ long 3 seconds, didn't say anything. Then she gave him a soft, warm and loving smile that only mother can really give just right, eyes now open and sparkling with love, pride, tears and an appropriate amount of sadness. "Stay safe."

He looked away, lip clearly torn from all the worrying he was doing at it. He nodded before replying with a quiet, almost inaudible voice, "I will."

Then he and Lythia were gone.

* * *

**Well, that was… kinda… not…happy…Yeah…**

**I actually wrote this like, 2-3 years ago but JUST finished typing it out. I'm SO lazy. Plus I figured that Dean deserves this (a story of his own that is. He **_**so**_** does not deserve the depression and shit). First **_**Oliver Nocturne**_** (non-crossover) story and I'm honestly insulted by the lack of fanbase. Those books are awesome people! Anyways, I **_**might**_** make a sequel but I doubt it so no hopes and putting this as complete for now. LATER MY PRECIOUS HELLSPAWN!**


End file.
